The development of the information society results in people's increasing demand for display apparatuses. To meet this demand, various flat panel display devices, such as thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and OLED displays, all have been developing rapidly. Among these flat panel display devices, the OLED displays are gradually occupying the leading position in flat panel displays due to such advantages as active light emission, high contrast, fast response speed, and light weight. Currently, the OLED displays have been widely applied in various high-performance display fields such as mobile phones, televisions, computers, and intelligent watches.
FIG. 1 is a pixel circuit diagram of a conventional OLED display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, in an existing OLED display panel, a basic pixel circuit comprises a switch transistor T1, a drive transistor T2, and a storage capacitor Cs. A gate of the switch transistor T1 is connected to a scan line Sn; a source of the switch transistor T1 is connected to a data line Dm; a drain of the switch transistor T1, a gate of the drive transistor T2, and a first plate of the storage capacitor Cs are all connected to a node N1; a source of the drive transistor T2 and a second plate of the storage capacitor Cs are both connected to a first power source VDD; and a drain of the drive transistor T2 is connected to an anode of the OLED, and a cathode of the OLED is connected to a second power source VSS. When the switch transistor T1 is turned on via the scan line Sn, a data voltage provided by the data line Dm is stored into the storage capacitor Cs through the switch transistor T1. Thus, the drive transistor T2 is controlled to produce a current, to drive the OLED to emit light.
As the living standard constantly rises and the productivity level increasingly improves, the market is in an urgent need of high-definition and high-resolution products. However, the resolution of the conventional OLED display panel is generally below 250 PPI (PPI indicates the number of pixels per inch. A larger PPI value indicates that the display can use higher pixel density to display an image.), failing to meet people's pursuit of high-resolution displays. An increase in resolution requires a reduced pitch, for example, between adjacent data lines, on the same layer. However, data lines of adjacent pixel units in the conventional OLED are generally disposed on the same structural layer. It is difficult to further reduce the pitch between the adjacent data lines based on existing process conditions (for example, exposure limitation of lithography machines), making it difficult to enhance the resolution of the OLED display panel. In addition to the exposure limitation of lithography machines, crosstalk and a short circuit between the data lines are technical problems to be solved in production of a high-resolution OLED. The crosstalk between data lines refers to coupling between two data lines. Mutual inductance and mutual capacitance between two data lines may cause noise in the data lines. It is shown through studies that when the current intensity is the same on two data lines, a smaller pitch between the two data lines indicates a more obvious crosstalk effect between the two data lines. The short circuit between the data lines refers to that, a pixel electrode cannot receive a normal signal because the two data lines are mutually connected, and thus a failure is caused. Under the same process conditions, a smaller pitch between the two data lines indicates a higher probability of occurrence of a short circuit therebetween.